1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio broadcast receiving apparatus and a radio broadcast receiving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital radio broadcast, a broadcast station can transmit program information and the like in addition to audio data. For example, the broadcast station for broadcasting a music program can transmit text information such as name of artist, title, and genre of the music being broadcast. In analog broadcast such as RBDS (Radio Broadcast Data System) broadcast used in FM broadcast and the like as well, the text information can be simultaneously transmitted with the audio data.
A radio broadcast receiving apparatus for receiving the radio broadcast may have various functions based on the text information transmitted from the broadcast station. For example, the radio broadcast receiving apparatus can display information related to music such as name of artist, title and genre contained in the text information. The user is then able to visually recognize the information on the music currently being played. International Publication No. WO2005/076506 discloses a radio broadcast receiving apparatus which stores the music broadcast in the past and analyzes and displays the broadcasting frequency and the like thereof. The user is then able to recognize the music frequently broadcast in the past without actually listening to the broadcast.